


【崔槙】短篇合集

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 零零散散写了蛮多的-Born to die-身后事-告白-习性-道别-偏好-Heaven-未完待续-Out Of This Place
Relationships: Choe Gu-Sung/Makishima Shougo
Kudos: 6





	1. Born to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *三年前，甜傻白

崔求成知道，他的旦那一向有死亡的念头——就像昆虫飞扑向聚集的火苗，他无法抵挡这已经快成为本能的趋死性。

趋死性，这是个新造的词，和1984里所提及到的新话差不多，都矫揉造作。

对于他这个年龄的人，读书算是很次要的一些活计，即使是当作爱好而言，也有些过分浪费时间，毕竟你总得花费很长一段时间去挑选，对比，犹豫不决，然后还得调整自己的步调去适应作者在书中所创造出的节奏，而等你好不容易习惯了这一切，这个世界的大门就开始逐渐关上，有时猝不及防就被挡在门外，只剩下像傻子一样的自己靠世俗的声音回到现实世界来。

普通的中年人会更加忙碌于工作和生存，完成西比拉安排下“高效率”的生活进程。至于崔求成本身，他的兴趣在电子的虚拟世界，枪械与军火，以及他的旦那身上。

他的旦那，槙岛圣护，他必须再次强调一遍。

在以前藤间幸三郎和其他什么人频繁上门拜访的时候，他们家时常像读书会一样热闹。红茶，马德琳，和古老的原版书籍，借着下棋的机会交流对近来的读书感想，一切都像是上个世纪贵族式的娇矜场景。连坐在这个场景里的人，为首的白发青年也都像是活在梦境和油画调和出的完美作品里。

他在这样的氛围里可以难得偷个闲，客人们能代替他回答槙岛那些涉及到哲学意识的细节问题——不是说崔求成自己对书籍有所抗拒，他还是喜欢书的，但也只是餐后甜点一样的喜欢，用来装点裙摆的花边，仅仅是生活的辅助品而已，不像槙岛，阅读是他日常生活的重心，当他每天晚上枕着崔求成的手臂睡着时，床头柜上总是放着一本小羊皮包裹的纸质书籍。他曾经一度怀疑，如果拿走了旦那的收藏，这个白发的美貌青年是否会随之飘走，就像日本的那些传统故事，捆绑在书间的地缚灵，什么的。

当然，这只是崔求成的一个程序员式的冷笑话。槙岛喜欢同他们讨论莎士比亚，偶尔也谈谈尼采与柏拉图，奥威尔是另一个不错的选择。很多人觉得槙岛冷漠刻薄阴晴不定，是个城府颇深的人，从接触一开始就打定了互相利用的主意，自然那份伪装的笑容和情绪也就简单流于表面，不过随手敷衍。

然而如果硬要崔求成说的话，旦那的喜好其实非常好判断。他开心的时候可以轻易从眉梢眼角的舒展看出来，而如果对方的见解不合心意的话，那双形状优美的眉毛就会挑起一个轻微的弧度，即使眼睛里依旧波澜不惊。

这多半是他失望的前兆。

槙岛很容易对人失望，他在大多数时刻的耐心并不是很好，尤其是在和陌生人相处方面。足够的礼节性措辞是他的伪装，他的表现也很容易能哄骗到别人信服。每每送走不如意的访客之后，他就会叹一口气，略带无奈地向崔求成抱怨现代社会里随着社交行为所带来的麻烦事。

你是小孩子吗，旦那。他腹诽着，仍然送上了事先烤好的小饼干，还是心型的。

槙岛道了谢，咬下甜品的同时眯起了眼睛。

看，他的旦那一向如此简单。

“求成，你最近有什么事情瞒着我吗，”他端起茶杯，小指十分矜持地倚靠着杯底。

这个询问出人意料，从办案人员的资料到入侵这个区局域网的计划，崔求成迅速地在脑海中过滤了一遍，再三确认自己近日确实没有什么需要给槙岛意外惊喜的计划后，他反问道：“旦那，为什么会这么说？”

“很简单，在家里来人之后，你总是在提供了一定量的食物之后就躲到了一边，而当他们走了之后，你也不会面对面和我说话，就像现在，”槙岛用餐巾擦了擦唇边饼干的残渣，抬头看他，“如果不是你想避开陌生人，那就是对我有所隐瞒。”

总不能说你要求的读后感都太麻烦了吧。崔求成想着，尽量试着让自己不再躲避那双柔和的金色眼睛。

“唔，其实那些哲学问题有点难以回答……虽然最近也有读过一些，不过旦那，我实在不是什么擅长言辞的人啊……”

“我一直都明白这一点，”槙岛握上了他的手，笑了笑，“这没有关系。”

“《社会契约论》？大概是叫这个名字。”

对着比自己小的青年谈论不擅长的领域实在让人有些羞赧，但这也是没办法的事。他试着列出了自己的疑问，再用经历堆出的生活哲学来解释一切。同文字比起来，代码和程序显然要直接多了，没什么弯弯绕绕，所能得到的结果也简单明了，不需要他像现在一样面对着一张带着笑意的好看面孔来揣摩答案的正确性。

“求成，威廉·吉布森和菲利普·K·迪克，你更喜欢哪一位？”

“我记得……这些都是小说家的名字吧。”

“是的，我觉得你或许会对这类作品更感兴趣一点，”

也就是说，他刚刚的理解都全然偏差了吗……这可是有些打击人啊，旦那。

“求成可以从《神经漫游者》开始，虽然这本书不太好找，”槙岛喝光了面前的红茶，把注意力专心放到推荐书籍上面，“我那里应该还有一本。尽管身处的世界不一样，但主角的职业和你颇为相似，是名网络黑客。”

“我们可以在书籍和科技之间找到一个平衡点，不是吗？”

现在他会愿意为了他去读那些拗口的哲学书，而哲学家也会拉扯着头脑里那些悲剧性的念头，为了他多活几天。

这已经是槙岛那颗复杂而悲悯的心脏里，所能给予另外的个体，最有信任，也最温存的东西了。

他们不需要说明，也不需要交谈也可以明白——这至今只有崔求成一个人可以得到。

“求成，我可不经常把藏书借人呢，”槙岛凑到他的耳边，轻轻地说道。

fin.


	2. 身后事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有昼夜组的擦边球，介意的请点×

从麦田回到家里，槙岛走了很长的一段路。但是没有关系，在他死后，崔求成一直陪着他。

他挨了一枪，然后灵魂就晃晃悠悠地从身体里面钻了出来，就像残余的水被挤压出了狭窄修长的瓶子一样，反倒是自由了。

终于能够死去了，他的尸体还躺在面前，而他已经再也感觉不到痛苦。

不像走马灯需要穿过黑暗的通道和回廊，然后即时离开现实，他仍然在这个世界逗留，或许还要待上一段时间吧，他透明的手掌穿过了身旁的麦穗。

天已经黑了，高大的男人站在他被开了一个洞的尸体旁，背影无端端地看着有些难过。

“求成，”他开口，换回了“旦那”的应答。

“真高兴再次见到你，”他因此露出了一个笑容，尽管说的是程式化的问候语。

作为一个鬼魂，远距离移动理论上是不费劲的，他们可以去任何想去的地方，就算是崔求成的家乡这样千里之外的海国，也不过是一个念头回转的问题。

但他没有，倒不是刻意，他们慢慢一起走在回家的路上，除了不用避开街头的色相扫描仪，一切都像过去那样。

市区里仍然熙熙攘攘，LED屏幕上都是颜色艳丽的广告。

死去和活着没有什么区别，一直在这个社会里透明着，既没能进入西比拉的眼睛，也没有除了崔求成之外亲近的人。

崔求成一边习惯性地向前走着，一边向他碎碎念地讲他们分别后遇到的事情，没注意就把槙岛落在了后面。等他回过神来的时候，他已经离开他有些距离了，稍微远远地看着白发的年轻人，金色眼睛里倒映出橱窗中的灯火通明。

“抱歉，旦那，”他有些不好意思，先道了歉，“稍微有一点走神。”

“求成，你今天话很多呢，”槙岛笑着，走到了他的身边，“心情很好吗？”

“唔，算是吧。”

他终于等到了槙岛的到来，这个理由不太好说出口吧。虽然本以为还会再需要一段时间的。

“我也是。”

但现在已经无所谓了。

他三步并作两步回到青年身边，刚拉着人走了没两步，雪就下下来了。

他们回到了家里，位于歌舞伎厅的安全屋里面，物件都按照崔求成离开的时候冷冷清清地摆放着，尤其是厨房，更是干净得仿佛从未食过人间烟火。

不用看也知道旦那完全没有做过饭，崔求成本能地想抱怨槙岛生活上的坏习惯，临到了头想起他死后看到的，却还是没能说出口。

倒是槙岛先老神在在地坐回了平时的位置，正对着阳台的地方，有一个搭配了茶几的躺椅，上面的红茶恰巧剩下了一半。

“也算是难得有机会吧，旦那还想去什么地方看看吗？”

“一时仓促也很难想到，求成，你先陪我坐坐吧。”

“不管是生前死后，旦那的喜好还真是一点没变。”

“这个季节也没什么可以看的风景吧，倒是今年的雪，来得格外的早。如果能在这样的天气，煮上一点酒，配上青豆，倒是很有旧时代这个土地上的人生活的样子。” 

“不是有这样的说法吗？希望将纷飞的白雪披在身上，倘若今宵死亡的话，什么的。”

“这是曾经某位名导演的俳句，求成，你已经越来越像个日本人了。”

“这是旦那你以前告诉过我的吧。”

“你也一直都是天才呢，求成。”

正懒洋洋聊着天的时候，突然有听到门锁响动的声音，槙岛从凳子上坐了起来，两个人交换了一个眼神。

现在谁还会来到这个地方吗？不过介于槙岛已经死去，他的尸体自然会揭露一切秘密，只是公安局的速度也太出乎意料，快得有些离谱了。 

然而，进入房间的是他们万万没能想到的人，是公安局的执行官，狡啮慎也。

即使崔求成知道他看不到自己，室内的气氛也陡然变得有些焦躁起来。 

这位仅仅和自己打过几个照面的警察先生看起来有些疲倦，但踏进房间的时候还在自言自语地说着话。 

看到西比拉的猎犬始终还是会觉得心情复杂，何况不管怎么说，这也是最后杀了旦那的人。

狡啮慎也转了几圈，径直走到了内室的书架旁边。

他一边翻看着书籍说着什么话，一边从架子上拿了几本书下来，粗略地翻了几页。

房间并不大，他的声音也渐渐不像刚开始那么拘谨，变回了正常的音量。他们可以听到他似乎是在跟什么人吵架，而他说话的对象，似乎是makishima……

槙岛？

崔求成不得不再次确认他们确实已经都是死去的灵体状态了。旦那现在还在自己身边，而执行官说话的方向也似乎并未对着他们。 

这真是难懂，然后他就看到说着“你的就是我的”的黑发青年拿出了书柜里一整套书籍，装进了自己的行李。

他对于这位执行官的了解仅限于一些参数，本以为是个执着而正派的人，现在看来，这样的行为真是难以理解，闻所未闻。

“我跟你说过的，”和崔求成的惊讶不同，槙岛很快就接受了他的私藏被人带走的事实，“这个男人很有趣吧。”

“是这样没错，但……”他还是有点回不过神来，“旦那你的藏书没关系吗？”

“说实话，还是会有一点心疼的，”白发青年难得开起了玩笑，死亡之后，他的性格反而变得坦率开朗一些了。他顿了顿，继续说，“不过这已经是另外一个世界的事情了，不管是我的藏书，还是狡啮慎也，这都不再是我们所能涉及到的范畴了。”

“马上就要离开这边了，求成，我能感觉到，”他看向陪伴自己多年的人，“我们还有最后一点偷来的时光。”

“谢谢你等我这么久。我知道你想说没关系，但我还是得谢谢你。”

他握紧了他的手：“求成，我们走吧。”

fin.


	3. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ·短篇之间有一点关联，大概可以串起来看。  
> 写到中途觉得有点跑偏不过还是写完了

从什么时候开始，旦那对他的意义变得不一样了呢。

崔求成考虑过很多次这个问题的答案。

可能是从两个人同居开始，也有可能在更早的时候，从他冒出“想更多与旦那相处”这样的念头起，总之，这样的开端听起来有些莫名而惭愧，但他就是突然有一天，发现自己已经深陷谷底。周边围绕着他的，已经全是旦那的声音和形貌，关于槙岛本身所有他能理解的，或者他不能理解的部分，都已经完完全全让他无法抽身其中。

在那时他突然就明白过来，自己现在所面临的状况有些糟糕，恐怕是得好好考虑上一段时间了。

他很清楚这样的心情——在崔求成年轻的时候，他也曾经有喜欢的姑娘。读书，工作，服役，即使很少遇到感情上火花崩裂的时候，但每次都能从中觉察出如新生一般的宽慰。女性温柔的话语和身体数次缓解了他的焦躁。爱情于他的定义，是能让内心平复下来的解药，能在午夜深处看上一眼便能定下神的良方，不像某种激越的，小说中描述的那么荡气回肠。有句话说出来可能有些奇怪，但他本身并不是什么感情至上的人，而他在很多时候也只把爱意当作辅助品。如同他对书本的态度那样。

鉴于这么长的人生经历，他爱过，至少说喜欢过不同的人，那些逝去的故人都给他留下了不同的痕迹。至于槙岛，他的旦那，是正一点点给他心里留下烙印，其中唯一的一名男性。

尽管对方的行事手段和思维方式都非常男性化，但他的五官和身形，常常在表面上能给人超越性别的观感。所有人都会承认他显而易见的美。当凝视着哲学家的眼睛和笑容时，星辰从夜空坠落，融化在心脏及四肢百骸，生出莫大的欣喜与爱慰。

——这是大部分人对他一见钟情的原因，人们总是视觉动物。

喜欢外表，喜欢声音，这些都无可厚非，不可能也不值得从灵魂和表相中分出谁高谁低。事实上，外貌肯定也是他对他的旦那喜欢范畴中的一部分，但这还不足以让崔求成意识到当下自己被困扰的心情。

如果真要说的话，事情的苗头开始于一些片段，诸如槙岛最普通的日子里说话的样子，吃饭的时候。之后便是他捧着书坐在敲着代码的崔求成身旁睡着时，程序员伸出手，为闭上眼睛的睡美人关上了还亮着的灯，这大概就是崔求成关于他的旦那中最喜欢的部分了。也大概是同一个时间开始，他想尝试更近一步，希望能更多地与槙岛待在一起。

只是这么不知不觉又普通的开端而已。

他从来不是愿意给别人当随从的人，但旦那的性格实在太麻烦了，所以也变得不得不愿意了起来。索性到最后，两个人都由生疏完美过渡到了熟稔的状态，而自己从端茶送水当中居然也能感觉出一些乐趣，为了红茶与甜品的搭配争上两句，他也变得像是回到了旦那的年龄了。

当然，那个时候崔求成还没法经历这些甜蜜的痛苦，他还在犯愁于怎样处理这样的心情。

跟在旦那身边一两年之后，他自然是看了不少向他告白的男男女女的状况。什么样类型的人都有，如同各式蹩脚的演员出现在来来往往的各式剧场。他在那个时候不太会去管槙岛的私生活，但这些追逐者的结果却非常清楚。旦那倒不会因为这样无聊的事出手杀人，他只是会在两个人的交易期之后变得彻底冷淡了而已。有些人遭到的冷遇甚至从中途就开始了，以至哭哭啼啼，大动肝火。其实槙岛的处理方式并无可摘指，他对这些人都不感兴趣。

在爱情没有冲昏头脑程序员的头脑，而面前又有这么多例子的情况下，他实在无法想象自己像一个少女一样捧着花和巧克力去向旦那告白，然后因为被拒绝而从他身边黯然离开——这也太让人恶寒了。

偶尔心里冒出的影子就因为乱七八糟的原因而被搁置在了角落里，那时他们已经大多数时间都待在一起，除了没有接吻和性爱，一切形式都如同在被肥皂泡沫包裹的恋爱中。他破解数据库的速度也变慢了一些，爱情能拉低人的智商，这样的话听着真是十足的傻气。

他们仍然住在不同的地方，因为经济状况并不拮据，两个男人如果在非同省钱的情况下一起住，总是觉得哪里怪怪的。哲学家最近将住处换到了市中心的一栋高楼上，在客厅的两面落地窗让人能俯瞰整个城市的灯火和形貌，日子就这么一天天过去了，夜晚有风声和鸟叫，也有槙岛坐在他身旁说话的声音。

因为是在市中心，所以难免有些嘈杂，不是什么适合看书的好地方。警察迅速封锁现场时电子音机械的声音和鸣叫的警笛又一次打断了旦那的阅读，他放下书，叹了口气。

“外面怎么了？”

“好像是有人自杀了吧，”刚从阳台回来的崔求成稍稍感到了夜里的寒意，“从购物中心的天台上跳下去了。”

“这还是很少见的，他居然能通过色相的扫描仪抵达顶楼。自杀已经很少见了，而选择这种地方我还是第一次知道，传统手段不是会选择去森林吊死自己吗。当然，自杀森林这种东西在这个时代已经没办法存在了。想想铺天盖地的净化机器吧。”

“政府几乎不需要耗费任何人力就能让人觉得恶心了。”

“正是这样没错，而现在大部分人自杀的消息也会被警察封锁，尽管他们悄无声息地死在家里，直到很久之后才会被发现。”

“毕竟他们是和机器活在一起，很长时间才会有上门来拜访的客人。”

“求成，你这一点总是让我很喜欢——你如此擅长电子世界，但你还是在某些方面厌恶它，”哲学家露出了一个笑，再次强调了一遍，“我喜欢每个人自我矛盾的地方。”

“也并不完全？虚拟本身是无辜的，同其他一样只是工具而已。或许我讨厌的是其中一部分，或许我讨厌的部分与这个地方全然不想关，但无论怎样……”

“求成，你想搬来同我一起住吗？”

“我始终……什么？”

他正在尝试全神贯注地回答问题，骤然听到了这样的邀请实在让人的脑子有些转不过来。

“求成，你想和我一起住在这儿吗，”他的旦那说话的同时认真地看着他，“你知道自杀对我来说意味着什么，我不想瞒你。有个人与我同住大概会好一点吧。”

槙岛这么说话听上去有出乎意料的坦诚，但自杀什么的仍然像是他找的一个借口。

“你不会随便选择这样死去的，旦那，这不是一个好借口。”

“但你会姑且接受它吧。”

“是的，”他对这样的旦那一点办法也没有，毕竟容忍对方的任性已然成为了现而今他生活中的一部分，“不过可以让我选择一个理由吗？”

“你说吧。”

他弯下身来，单膝跪在他的旦那面前。自己的脸可以埋进槙岛的手掌，哲学家的怀里，他还是第一次这样靠近对方，近得能看到对方微微颤动的睫毛，但他没有低下头，而是握住了对方的手，说：

“旦那，我想同你一起生活，而不是仅仅住在一起。

我不想将一切复杂化，'同居人'这样的称呼对我们的状况来说大概会比较适合，有很多事让我来做会方便很多。”

“这听起来很好，”而他的旦那捧住了他的脸，温热的呼吸擦过他的鼻梁和眼窝，“虽然你仍然不善言辞，但这点已经非常好了。”

他们仍然没有接吻和性爱，或许这两件事在多数人的心里能代表很多，但在槙岛的面前几乎什么也不是，而两个人之间迟早也会有这样经历的。

他们还有很长很长的路要走，还有很多的日子要一起过。直到死亡降下之前，他们都会一直活在一起。

清晨的露台悄无声息，他听到窸窸窣窣的声响回过头时正看到刚醒来的槙岛，他的脸上有些凌乱的睡痕，而他笑起来，看到他的旦那有双金色云翳般温柔的眼睛。

Fin.


	4. 习性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私设，崔槙初遇不久，两个人还不是情侣的时候

崔求成曾经是个极端拘谨的男人，在他还在为故国卖命的时候。

衬衣一定要从下往上，整整齐齐扣紧每一个扣子，外套也端端正正，从来不会有乱糟糟的补丁或者线头。每天都穿得比日本的上班族更上班族，完全出于军人训练的遗留产物。

早上起床，洗涑，吃饭，比流水作业更高效，安安静静，没有一点声音。

在这样生活习惯的对比下，槙岛的作息在他们刚熟识时，难免就显得太过糟糕了。每天只睡四个小时，对饭菜也非常挑剔，如果不合口味虽然也会吃，但吃的量就大打折扣。衬衣也老不穿整齐，不是露锁骨就是露腰，不然就是脚腕和小腿。

旦那从来不会着凉吗？崔求成曾经一直抱着这样的疑论。

当然，当时他们只是普通的合作者关系，解决对方的技术问题，偶尔一起出去吃顿饭，没有什么娱乐，最多共同喝点酒，就各自回到住的地方。

偶尔如果出于某些意外，有留宿的情况发生时，他们就会对彼此的生活习性有更近一步的了解——槙岛除开书之外几乎没有和现代社会联系起来的娱乐，但崔求成的生活比他的还要乏味。观测一大堆数据和趋势，写一个小时代码，然后掐准了十点阖眼睡觉，活得好像生命中只剩下了0和1两个数字。

所以，这一切到底从什么时候开始改变的呢？很明显，这样的生活异常规律，符合普世价值观的要求，完全没什么缺点。

当然，无聊是难免的，不过身为混乱地区前军人的崔求成对娱乐的要求相当低。他并非不通人情世故，如果需要社交和捧场的时候，他也可以摇身一变吹捧起别人的好处来。毕竟是成年人了，就算从心底是厌恶逢场作戏的，表面上依然能进退得宜，表现得毫无挑剔。

他以为自己在这方面已经够恶劣了，但认识了槙岛之后，崔求成才发现他的旦那更为糟糕。

槙岛的社交举止已经远远超过了合格，甚至可以算得上闪着社交圈光芒的，亲切可人的范畴了。当他想讨人喜欢的时候，那打动目标人物几乎是不费吹灰之力的。

——啊，圣护君对待我如此特别呢。

几乎他交往过的人都曾经这么想过，少数极端自矜的人还将类似的话语公开在崔求成面前当作谈资，飘飘然地炫耀个没完。面对这样的人，崔求成通常什么都不会说。在那时，他得保持基本的礼仪，否则这样蹩脚的笑话真是能当作生活中为数不多的余兴节目。

他从不觉得自己是什么特别的人，不管是在这个社会里，还是在槙岛的面前——成年人总是很有自知之明。义体化已经非常常见了，用电子产品来代替人体的一部分不会再面临排异反应的问题，成了普通的治疗方法。要说是黑客或电脑技术的话，能达到他这个层面的水准很少，但也并没有到独一无二的程度。如果要拿服役经历作数，又有点妄自菲薄到可笑了。总之，算上外貌和身形，他都一直是个很普通的男人。

大概这就是为什么他在槙岛面前从来能保持平常心的原因了吧，出于格外理性的自我评价。大概也是同样的原因，崔求成能维持这么久克己的生活状态，从而和槙岛延续了为时不短的交往记录。毕竟这样的话，哲学家和程序员就不需要刻意考量些讨人喜欢的说辞，现代社会的社交礼仪对他们来说都是一种折磨。

达成了让人松了口气的共识之后，槙岛慢慢就变得容易亲近了。他既不惮于在崔求成面前过分掩饰自己的坏脾气，也会在兴致上来的时候开些玩笑。

如果用崔求成来说的话，那就是旦那突然像个人了吧，不再是曾经冰冷完美的艺术品。

他也是在那时才开始用“旦那”这个词来指代槙岛本身的。

而槙岛对他的称呼也慢慢从崔先生，变成了崔，再变成了他的名字。

——求成。 

他们越认识的时间越久，对彼此喜好的了解便越发充分。

口味都是一些小问题了，即使是在最初崔求成刚开始为他的旦那做饭的时候，槙岛也几乎都会给面子吃下那些烘焙失败的蛋糕和夹生的牛肉，即使他自己的品味一直没有什么长进，但直到后来，他已经能知道旦那对每一份菜品的喜好和接受程度，他也大多可以在一瞬间就能得知槙岛现在的心情，从他那几乎不动声色的脸上，由一些小动作看出他的心念变动。

他是否从中获得乐趣，又是否为别人不经意中流露出的举动而倍感失望。

即使在别人看来，槙岛仍然像是一座长相秀美的雕像，对崔求成而言，他们已经不再是彼此最初相遇时那样固执而孤零零的两个人了。

当然，在那个时候，他仍然未有想象过他们会在之后有怎样的发展，对于西比拉和这个世界，还有他和槙岛之间的关系。

就那样沉迷在距离同居一步之遥的地方，他们并不急着迈出下一步步伐，即使等待着崔求成和槙岛圣护的一切迟早会来临。

他会一直站在他的身边。

他们都是特别的，而我们不同，求成，我们是普通人。

在崔求成偶然流露出对地下世界的兴趣之后，他就在槙岛的怂恿下当起了酒吧的老板。来往在他面前的都是无政府主义，贩卖生命和卖弄烟媚的人，他旧有的生活和习惯在遇到槙岛一年之后开始完全分崩离析。而就在槙岛第一次来到那间光怪陆离的酒吧之后，他坐在吧台前的高脚椅上，对着崔求成说出了这样的话。 

他从来不是什么特别的人，他身上也没有完全而绝对的，能让他能压过槙岛周围一切人选，自信完完全全胜过其他人的地方。然而就是“普通人”这一点评价，不得不说，是他的旦那对他最高评价的部分了。

他们活在一样的世界，不同于周围执着于色相禁锢的特殊人群，只活在属于彼此的普通人的世界里。

Fin.


	5. 道别

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一期结局捏造。

他们活下来了。

他和他的旦那。  
崔求成和槙岛圣护。  
这听起来如此讽刺而如此不可思议，西比拉没有死，而他们都还活着。

他的旦那即使是在此时此刻，在即将离开生养自己土地的那一刻，面容仍然是极度平静的。对于槙岛其人，年岁并不值得被纳入留恋的决定性范畴，对周围跟随的人和从来都习惯生活的地方都向来如此。  
崔求成自己也是，至少他本来一直都是这样的人。他年龄不小，又一路打仗和逃亡，辗转了很多地方，永远都来不及留恋，也来不及停留。这个地下室已经算是他近十年来待的最久的住处了，他看了看粗略整理完行李之后仍然满满当当的房子，连槙岛最喜欢的那套茶具都没有装上。那些骄矜的半透明瓷器上描着枝桠和一簇簇遮遮掩掩的樱花——湖蓝色的底，和深色的花。槙岛当年从地下世界淘到的藏品，其实本来早该在旧世界就要被抛弃掉的，这样精细的东西，早已经和电子世界的人工曲线格格不入了。

每一次搬家都总要扔掉很多东西，却没有一次，像这次这样匆匆忙忙的，什么几乎都没带走。

崔求成活下来的过程无论怎么想都很是侥幸，如果再迟一步开枪，又或者再偏移哪怕是一步的距离，他这个色相相当浑浊的人大概就会被dominator埋在白色的地狱里。不过就算如此，他的一半手臂也已经被擦肩而过的枪击毁掉了，前军人找到了随身携带的一些绷带，简单地给自己包扎了一下，然而临到家的时候，血水终于还是没能止住，滴滴答答地顺着他的肩膀，和他浑身的冷汗一起流了下来，在他们住处门口的白色地毯上留下了一摊显眼的印记。

他大概不会有在更惨的情况下见到旦那的时候了。  
槙岛开门那一刻露出的表情，让程序员因为缺氧而有些意识模糊的脑子冒出了这个连自己都想笑的念头。

槙岛皱起了眉，尽管只是一瞬间的。他的旦那一瞬间里皱起了眉，又一瞬间闭上了眼睛，再次睁开之后，那片金色里仍旧是万千星辰。崔求成猜测自己能听到彼此寂静之中的心跳声，于是他眯起眼，试图让自己笑得不太难看，让自己的喉咙能发出声响。

他含含糊糊地说了句旦那，然后一口血倒涌上了他的喉头。

“闭嘴。”

程序员第一次听到他的旦那这么说话。然后槙岛又接着说了句“求成”，把他拉了进去。

求成啊……他这么叫自己，已经是从多久前开始的事了呢……

槙岛难得忙碌了起来，翻出了住所中少有的电话，背对着他，不停地摁下一连串按钮，又接起电话，无论是在哪一通通讯中，都是往常社交行为一面中的言辞恳切。只可惜程序员的脑子里，暂时想的都是这一些奇奇怪怪的东西。

半个小时后，崔求成就被送到黑市医生那里。

他这次的手术是槙岛陪在一旁做的。事发突然，医生那边也没有太多准备。他第一次感谢起这个社会高度发展的科技起来，义体和义肢已经变得和血浆一样成为了医疗急救室的必需品，虽然对于他的身高，型号稍微有些不好找，医生找到了一个有些过时的义肢，向他说明了可能会涉及的问题。他没说话，不过槙岛捏了捏他的手，替他答应了下来。  
不知道槙岛用了怎样的手段可以留在手术室里，但当他因为全身麻痹而逐渐睡过去的时候，和最终不知多长时间后，他睁着眼睛醒来的时候，他的旦那一直都在，他右手试着用了用力，麻痹的后遗症仍然在他的身上。

崔求成一点也没觉得疼，一点也不像之前那次人工化手术那样。

事情终于解决了，程序员想，他很快就又可以把义肢搭在键盘上了。

他开始整夜整夜地发烧。他们又不得不花了一段时间在术后的处理上，崔求成对于ptsd的预防很有心得，但是肢体上的疼痛还是让他不得不多花心思去对付。他们都尽了力，在仪器和药材的准备上，所以这些东西取代了瓷器和茶杯们，占满了行囊。

他终于可以一身轻松，了无牵挂了。

他们在船上，仅仅还有几分钟就要全然离开日本海域的地方。鼻尖能闻到的，都已经快是不那么符合标准的海风气息。不仅仅是他，那个他熟悉的槙岛也回来了，既美丽，又骄傲，自慢而冷漠，复杂而踟蹰，他的书拿在手里，多了一些伤痕在他敞开的衬衣领口上。

好像自己已经很久没见到这样的槙岛了，这无端让人怀念，可无论如何，他依然是他。

他们终于活下来了，无论有没有遗憾，未来的结局终究是好是坏，他们决定逃走，离开厚生省，离开日本岛。面前的景色全是陈腐的废品，在两个人多年计划中的一环里，一切本应被更新，错误或将会弥补，也或将会颠覆。可是他们现在已离西比拉的城市越来越远，人或物，都将与他们再无联系。

白昼最后一点光芒落下，现代社会的轮廓完全消失在了他们眼前。槙岛拉住了崔求成那只新的机械手臂，他们最终也没有说话。

END


	6. 偏好

崔求成在看书。

当他的旦那回到家所看到这一幕的时候，一定会觉得很是惊讶吧。无论是待在屋子里的哪个角落，他都能轻易地闻到旧式精装书的陈腐气息。槙岛一如既往地，很喜欢这样的味道——他可以将自己留在书房里整整一个下午，与这些不能言语的幻想家们待在一起。当崔求成推门进去的时候，房间里几乎没有任何人造的光源。槙岛斜靠在书桌前的座椅，以极度随意的姿势间或在摆在一旁的笔记本上添上两笔。趁着他对崔求成送进来的红茶报以微笑的间隙，程序员打量了几眼牛皮纸上那几行规整的字迹。

很遗憾，不是什么特别的东西。

崔求成起先对这样的行为表示非常费解，他们的生活方式几乎是现代世界文明的两个极端。以纸质样本的方式来记录一切固然更为安全，但对于他这个水准的嘿客来说，这几近于一个伪命题。西比拉在现实世界的铁壁之下，对于网络空间的无正攵府主义倒是极为宽松，各种各样的社交网站与过去相比毫不逊色，甚至已经开始成为治疗色相的一种新的趋势。注视和间视这些活动，崔求成一直把这些作为他工作的一部分。

西比拉仍旧需要网络作为它的遮羞布——这是程序员得出的结论。

他们的城市已经被分割开来了，一方面是现实世界的yan防si守，而另一方，则是随性荒诞的虚拟世界。说是分割也并不那么恰当，而更像是互相推挤，肆意放纵，他的酒吧从现实层面也延伸到了网络空间，一切似乎没什么不同，区别只在于，他的更加沉迷于酒精，迷幻和享乐的刺激，发泄，谩骂，缠斗，无理取闹。出于好奇，槙岛带上过终端机械也去光顾过几次，他有种略微滞后的，旧时代的审美，所以对这些光怪陆离和脆弱精密的现代仪器并没有太多的兴趣，只偶尔透过这些镜头来审视一下他的那些计划，相比之下，他对于崔求成这样明显养蛊的行为和纵容的态度显然更感兴趣。

不管怎么样，对于他们所在的世界，最终仍然有网络空间这样用于逃避的一隅之地，依然是一种幸运。

槙岛对于机械的态度十分微妙，他从不沉迷于这些崔求成掌控的那些仪器，与此同时，也并不怎么关心对方的工作。在将计划付诸行动的时候，他们更像是原始定义里的工作伙伴，对彼此非常冷淡。常常是迅速地讨论了下一步的行动之后，就一拍两散，槙岛总是负责将自己从小说里获取的灵感转化成庞大的，匪夷所思的真实世界的框架，而他则尽力确保这个幻想家的梦境可以付诸现实。

可以说，这也是崔求成最头疼的部分了。这已经沦为了一种惯例，每次槙岛用“求成，你看过……”这种句式开口的时候，就是他将要面临一大堆接踵而来的代码问题的时候了。

槙岛总是慢悠悠地把他的想法说出来，却配上了因为突然蹦出来的新念头而带着光亮的眼神，他平时说话的时候习惯是将手放在书上的，这种时候却会转移到沙发扶手上，微微用了些力，将手指陷了进去。

真是让人没办法啊，旦那。

槙岛对他的信任仿佛是非常奇怪的，他既不会过分关心崔求成的生活规律，也不太会涉及对方的工作细节。但是在一些喜好上，却会用难得的任性进行一番摘指。他推荐过一些书，是哪怕从崔求成的角度，也能轻易地明白，是一些自己感兴趣的方面的书籍。一些关于未来的，虚幻城市，人们都活在数字世界的故事。非常有趣的一件事是，他们的生活已经变成了，甚至于超越了小说里面描述的时代和样子，更高端的科技和更快捷的讯息，所以站在他们的角度看过去小说家们的妄言，像是有些令人心惊的梦想成真。

哪怕那些人是用“大一点的镇子”来形容厚生省这个所在的超级都市，他们所预言的那些混乱，挣扎，那些抛弃与被抛弃的故事，不仅仅是没有变化，常常是甚至于成功地，过分夸大了。

手里的书很明显地透露出了他的主人的喜好，槙岛果然是只会对这些部分感兴趣的人。

崔求成阅读小说的速度来说，毫无疑问是不算快了，程序员是不太容易沉浸到虚拟世界悲欢喜乐的人，小说作为上个世界的媒体，和现在流行的网络，本质上其实并没有太大的区别。他试着把自己放进去，唯一的方式就是逐字逐句地读下去。

在槙岛的家里，电子书通常是不受欢迎的。

——如果这个住所有任何所谓规矩的话，这大概就是其中一条吧，毕竟哲学家可以随口说出几十条它的论点，而程序员通常也不会把这些小细节放在心上——槙岛直接把小说的纸质版本塞给了他。

他难得的一个闲暇的下午就交给了这本上世纪的流行读物，即使是当年再受欢迎的东西，留到现在，也仍然只会受到小众人士的追捧了，槙岛拿到书的过程似乎也是花费了不少周折。

总是会在阅读长篇文字的时候分心，是因为注视电脑的时间太长了吗？这本书来到他的手里，也已经有了一个多月了。

槙岛在他喜欢的部分总是会多做停留，这些小私心都被完完全全地留在了书页的痕迹里，他夹了一些零零散散的东西进去，包括一些旧报纸的碎片，还有一点点略微卷起的纸边，被轻轻抚过好几次。

崔求成用手摸过了这些所有的痕迹。

那天槙岛意外回来得很晚，夕阳早已经落下了，客厅的落地窗所面对的，是拥挤而狭促的城市剪影。无论何时，这些庞然大物所占据的，所代表的，一直都会是一些重复发生的，他为之着迷的故事。

槙岛笑了笑，把倒扣在沙发上的书翻了过来，在他面前，是崔求成背对着自己的身影，可能会有些让他失望吧，自己今天没有来得及看到他读书的样子。

End


	7. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *听lecture听出的一个超短篇。

崔求成记得，他们曾经在厚生省的某个角落里发现过一个老旧的剧院。

很明显它存在的年代已经很久了，在见到这样的建筑物之前，他自己从未想过现在这个时代还会有这样的东西留下来。

混凝土建筑，砖石结构，表面的颜色几乎已经完全掉光，然而走进去看到的样子，仍然能轻易认出来这是一个剧院——座位很少，三三两两地环绕在舞台周边。

他的旦那显然很喜欢这个地方，槙岛几乎没有任何犹豫，立马就走进去了。

大概是个被废弃的地方吧——这一点并不出奇，但几乎没有使用的痕迹，也没有被新的商业体，新的车站和新的工厂替代，最为重要的是，没有人，就成了一个奇迹。

这里太有童话色彩了，连座椅的颜色都是腐烂了的暗红，角落里有潮湿的苔藓，大部分座位的间隙中长了一些细瘦的，高低不一的蘑菇。崔求成踩在一些玻璃渣和木板的碎片上时，觉得周身都是霉气和陈腐的气息。

他的旦那兴致很高，已经走过他前面好长一段距离了。那身白色的影子逐渐变成了一个缩小的点，最终消失，又重新出现在了舞台的幕布后面。

槙岛走得很小心，很显然，舞台的木地板已经被虫蛀得乱七八糟，出现了不少的坍塌。如果不注意的话，或许下一步就会踩空，摔倒进黑暗里面。

剧院里的电子设备肯定早已经不行了，幕布无法拉下，聚光灯也无法亮起，但他站在的舞台中央恰巧有一束从天而降的光芒。崔求成抬头看了看，天花板上的一个大洞正对着他的旦那。

“登上舞台就总是要表演”什么的。

他听到槙岛这么说，然后一连串熟练而优美的句子就从哲学家的嘴里溜了出来。

“且慢说出我们的再见。”

他站着，像一段被钉在钢琴上的和弦。

“且慢去过苦恼的生活。”

他没有在吟咏，但他说话的本身就是念诵。

“且慢变得像阴沉的天使那样冷酷丑恶而可憎。”

崔求成记得，这是他昨天曾经向他念过的诗篇。

“求成，接住我。”

他的旦那突然停了下来，在说完这句话之后，就转过了身。

崔求成知道他的旦那身手很好，即使没有任何人看着，他也可以毫无疑问地从一人高的戏台上跳下来。所以这样的说辞就像是任性的，狗血的，爱情电影的戏码。

他几乎没有留给崔求成任何拒绝的时间，就像默认他不会拒绝一样，背对着观众席，成了一只失去翅膀的鸟，倾尽全力地倒了下去。

然后他跌落进了崔求成的怀里。

面前是破旧的舞台，身后是没有观众的座椅。没有人在周围，但所有无形的空气和尘埃都是他们的观众。崔求成低下了头，看着槙岛顺从而温柔地亲上了自己。

他的嘴唇依旧那么冰冷沉寂，但他们一贯有这样的默契。

“无情的时间在无益的拥抱上泛滥。

且慢吧，我们的嘴唇还在接吻的亲热中活着。*”

在他们最后决定找上nona塔之前，两个人又一次去了这个地方。奇怪的是，尽管崔求成特意记下了那里的坐标，但仍然差点迷路。定位系统直接在岔路口将他们导向了另外的方向，幸好槙岛当时就发现一切不对劲了。可能是地场引力之类导致的谬误吧，他说，及时拐弯走了回去。

他们中午出发，抵达那所旧剧院的时候已经是黄昏时间了。又是夕阳，又是高楼，又是被废弃的上世纪的建筑，但和三年前见到的样子已经不太一样了——它损毁得更加厉害，一半墙都往室内塌陷，躺在地上的部分又被植物所覆盖，渐渐地成为了新鲜的花盆。

哲学家拉着他走了一圈，大概只用了十来分钟，他们途径的道路很多都被阻塞了，行程不得不被迫缩短。最后槙岛停在了门口，等到夕阳快要淹没一切，金色的光芒几乎要将他带走的时候，他转过了头，开口：“求成。”

“嗯？”

“希望我们之后还能再来这里。”

他听懂了槙岛这句话里的含义，但也只能说出“一定可以”这样安慰性的话语。即使两个人成功摧毁了西比拉，这栋建筑能活过的岁数也显然不会比他们长久多少。

“没关系，求成。即使没有成功，我们一定也会再次重逢，再见到这个地方的。”

哲学家说着，在视线变得昏暗之前，露出了一个完整的笑容。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *博尔赫斯的《告别》，打乱了顺序。
> 
> 老师最后的意思是他和崔即使死了也会在天堂这样的剧院里再次相逢。因为是写离别在即，就稍微带了点童话色彩。


	8. 未完待续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *短小的睡前摸鱼

他过了很长一段时间没有人打扰的生活。  
当然，细说起来也不是很长，只是他真的已经有很久很久，没有过这样单身一人的日子了。

高级公寓里还什么都没有变过，双人食材，成对的碗筷，两个抱枕躺在沙发的两侧。  
一人一个。  
他记得掏钱买下它们的时候自己这么说。

他承认自己平时说话的方式有点诡辩，不过和同居人在生活琐事方面的谈论时，他改掉了那些弯弯绕绕，一贯直白而坦诚。就像自己从来没看过那么多书，只是一个真正意义上的普通人而已。  
他从出生起就很不普通。天降祥云，脚踩霞光，这是中国人的说法，他在看到那些古书的记载时就觉得荒诞。什么时代都不缺乏企图将个人身份神化的记载，往前追溯几十上百年，又或者往后展开，再以此作为依据来推论，都从来不会有什么区别。  
但他只是色相从不浑浊，这样简单的不普通而已，现在居然也要面临坐地飞升，由此成为西比拉的一员，城市中高高在上的神仙。

这太可笑了。

然后他一边好整以暇地听着这样的笑话，一边得知了同居人的死讯。

崔求成在他眼前死去。

他皱着眉反复听着那个人最后留下的录音，这段音频和这样的称呼让他怎么想怎么觉得怪异，过了会才意识到自己从来不会连名带姓地一起叫他，只会喊他：求成。

他的名字，求成。

他的脑子里总是想着很复杂的东西，要过简单的生活了，却反而不习惯起来。说惯了绕口令和谎话的人想要说真话的时候，便难很多了。他知道自己一直以来的问题，看再多书都克服不来的轻微偏激，早年生活遗留的一些对社会的失望。

老是在绕圈子，有点愚蠢呢。

他拿类似的话告诉过黑客先生，然后换回了有点轻飘飘的答复。眯着眼睛，人造义眼中有光闪过。

对方没能理解自己的意思。几乎是一瞬间，他就明白过来了，尽管总是在将自己的思考方式向理性的道路上驱赶，但大概是受了太多文学作品的影响，他遗憾地发现自己始终还是感性动物，触觉灵敏，靠直觉办事。

旦那？

他知道他不会懂，有些事他永远不会懂，可是这不妨碍他时时刻刻站在他的身边，即使对于不懂的东西也无条件地支持他。就这样，能否理解也显得无关紧要了。

他短短地睡了一会儿，可能连四个小时也没有，充其量也只是打了个盹。因为当他躺下的时候，天是黑着的，而当他醒来，四周也依然没有亮起来。  
他习惯性地摸过了枕头旁边的书，想起上次差点看到结尾时，正是崔求成出声打断他阅读的时候。

旦那，如果要离开日本的话，一路上的行程已经计划好了。  
求成，这次又麻烦你了。

他说，然后倚靠进了他带着温存的怀抱里。

现在这本书永远留下了结尾。

薄薄的几页纸，但他大概是再也不可能看完了。

fin.


	9. Out Of This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最早写的一篇，写得很烂。

崔求成在凌晨四点的时候醒了过来——一个不同寻常而尴尬的时间点，他几乎听不到任何声音。

这间房间似乎恢复到了他没有出现之前的状态，享有着近乎是病态的寂静。没有他敲击键盘的声音和闪烁着荧光的屏幕，也没有崔求成特意从外面带回来的俗世的味道，萦绕在他身侧的，只有槙岛圣护的气息。

苍白的，沉静的。

几不可闻。

他几乎是在第一时间用本能去确认了身边这个人的存在。

他这么多年来好像从来没有过什么变化，他的喜好，习惯，生活品位和他的面容。

时间的磨砺只会让过去的一切愈加模糊——崔求成已经对回忆中的某些东西报予些赧然，进而也不自觉地选择在记忆中抹杀掉相应的部分，这是他一贯以来的错觉，毕竟姑妄言之并不再属于他这个年龄。

然而槙岛是，无庸置疑，能记得这一切的，关于他们之间的，乃至于当时的境况和细节。

——他拥有庞杂而近乎完美的记忆力，如同占据了宫殿的主人。

有关于槙岛圣护，少年时期的故事，和他们相遇的一些故事。

崔求成知道的是，槙岛从来没有尝试过像一个潜在犯一样躲躲藏藏的生活。色相的纯白成了张通行一切的卡片，也让这座城市贫瘠的内在暴露得更加明显。

尽管他的自我评价从未因此而特殊化，提起这件事的语气也总是意兴阑珊，然而这样的区别是基于这个系统之上，最本质而最初的不同。

能鉴别出他们是否能走上同一条路的，并不是这样一种被量化的标准，而大概是同案犯的直觉。

在最初槙岛向他发出问询的时候，他就已经能感受到两个人之间的差异。

一个并不能算得上美好的开端。

崔求成一直以来都心安理得地担任着这个社会给予他的，反社会罪犯的角色。短暂的不适应期过去之后，剩下的就是凭借一己之力去存活和抗衡，后者的言论听上去总是有些引人发笑，所以并不意味着他们在第一次见面时就应该对彼此和盘托出这一切。

信任的建立是漫长而意外的，包括他多年来和槙岛一起演绎过的一幕幕名为人生的剧本，以及他们最初和最后分别的模样。

除开亲密关系以外，光是让个体的住处融合到一个地方，就可以蓦地让人生出些可以琢磨的味道。

雨落下来了。

这座城市一如既往的而又突如其来的，潮湿的雨季，霜露和湿气凝结在了窗户的边缘之上，沾染着灰尘，怪异又清醒的味道。

他终于可以在夜里听到一些微末的声音。

白发的男人沉睡在自己的无梦之乡里，而注视着他的人，像永不知疲惫一样，甚而有些庆幸起自己义眼的存在，在梦境的世界之外，沉浸在了周遭的静谧之中。

外面混杂着雨声，和其他声音的响动，刷刷地要过去了，全世界都在安眠，而他终究没有落下自己的吻。

这也是崔求成第一次理解到死后的世界和现实世界的区别。

就像是蹩脚的三流小说所写过的故事，他和虚拟世界打了多年的交道，那些穿梭在电流之间的数字对他来说再为熟悉不过，而灵魂这样的存在，恐怕是连槙岛也从未具体得进行过描摹。

他的死亡来得太过于突然，明亮如白昼的地下室，身体腐化之后，留下来的只能是一双无机质的眼睛，载体和托辞。

描述和归纳故事一直都不是崔求成所擅长的领域，然而在钢铁和信号的理性架构世界之下，对于他而言，这样的结局也实在是太过讽刺。

只有眼前的光景是他唯一所能庆幸的，单薄和脆弱的牵挂。

白发的男人换了个俯卧的方式，把右边的手臂挪了位置，露出了他睡前看过书皮的模样。

他看着他睡前惯常的那些阅读的小习惯，一杯红茶和少糖的甜品，昏黄的光线之下，一双琥珀色的眼睛流动着辉光，直至最后合上带着雨水气息的书页。

日子在某些时间里突然变的分崩离析而不可挽回，然而一番折腾以后最终仍旧回到了无趣又贫乏的地步，白开水一样，嚼不出味道来。

唯一的朋友和曾经有过交集的人都死去了，留给他的只是让人毛骨悚然的孤独。孤身来到这个世界，又注定独自离去。

他失去了现世中仅有的，可以获得安宁的地方。 

大多数人都不知道自己生命的终点而期冀着一个光明的未来，事业，恋情，工作，婚姻，无论如何，居于深渊的底层而仍旧期盼着救赎才是蝼蚁一样的，人之常情。

可悲的动物，又或者说是生物的天性，撕裂一个口子，然后就会固执地向溢流出的光线爬去，倾泻着，像流水一般，而最终溺死在这微末的希望之中。

而长久的挣扎之后，剩下的就是本能而变相的执着，诚然，那是根深蒂固而无法修正的，然而最终内心还是被屡次的失败所告慰了，所以最终的结局也可以大致算作是可喜可贺。

清醒着活下去，无法忘却一切地活下去，毫无意义和追求的活下去。然后从活着本身体会那些无法避免的痛苦。这才是一切的终结。

=====================END================== 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇的时间点是NANO塔之后麦田之前。
> 
> 一期刚完结的时候觉得，编剧给他最后安的理由实在是无理取闹，并不想接受那样的结局，想要他活下来。
> 
> 然而现在已经是三年之后，把他出场的部分又来回看了很多遍。
> 
> 最终不得不承认，那或许真的是他想要的。
> 
> 在槙岛的人生之中，稍微和他有过深层次一点交集的人（以及他们之间的关系）事实上都非常有趣，从学姐，藤间，老崔和狡哥，每一段关系都有着绝对的不同，而老崔所占据的地位是非常重要的，而不仅仅是一个普通的下属。
> 
> 所以开始理解和认同了他说的，关于那段孤独的长篇大论。他那个时候可以说是，除了call对他的执念之外，什么都没有了吧（笑
> 
> 他拥有的仅仅是常人眼里非常重要的东西。


End file.
